The Ikari Charm
by Marzee
Summary: Ok... I finally updated again and I still haven't got to the party. Next chapter, which will be out soon. I still managed to have some fun in this one. Shinji gets slapped, twice. hahahahhha.
1. Operation: Rammstein Briefing

The Ikari Charm

A Neon Genesis: Evangelion Fanfic written by Marzee for 'In Depth Eva'

Disclaimer

I don't own Eva, well at least not yet. Gainax does so the characters in this fic are not mine, and like most people I just borrow them for a while. Hopefully Gainax won't sue me. If they do they won't get much. The wages of an unemployed 17 year old student in Australia is getting less and less. J

Warning

Also there may be swearing in this fic (of various languages) so I thought I would warn you. 

Sex will be implied in this fic but nothing in great detail.  I read lemons but I don't write them. So if you are under age please don't read it (or do so at your own risk).

Notes

1) I know this sort of thing has been done before. However I liked the idea and thought I could make it better with my warped sense of humour. Also I have never really read one that was finished

2) This is spoof. Eva is at its best when it's made fun of. 

3)  _(Blah blah blah)_ means that is not part of the story and just a message or something.

4) _Blah blah blah_ means a comment from Dark Marzee.

Thank You Messages

I'd like to thank Anno for creating Eva and causing the creation of Dark Marzee, who is my evil side built into a small elf like creature who sleeps under my bed in a shoe box and occasionally sits on my shoulder like a parrot.

I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed Version 1.0, 1.1 and 1.2. You were all a great help and I really appreciate it. There were about 14 of you by the time I posted this. Extra thanks go to Jeff Alan who gave me a lot of feedback.

 The biggest thanks go to Bene, my prereader. He fixed heaps of things up, including "a bunch of tense-agreement and some wrongly conjugated verbs". Without him this story would have been good, just unreadable. Well sorta. Thanks Bene.

The Ikari Charm 

Chapter 1: Operation Rammstein Briefing

(Version 1.2)

_(Lets just say that this fic starts just after the 10th Angel attack, the "I'm going to bomb NERV HQ with my big fat eyeball" Angel and that Shinji turned 15 just after that attack.  Now that that is sorted I'll continue, or start)_

Shinji Ikari walked down a hallway in the vast underground facility call NERV. He had been summoned by his father and was on his way to see him. Why his father asked to meet him at three in the morning was beyond him. He hadn't seemed to care when it was his birthday any other year. When Shinji arrived at his father's office he knocked on the door. 

"Enter," was the only reply to his knocking. 

Shinji opened the door and walked inside. The door slid shut automatically. Gendo Ikari sat behind his desk in position #01 _(seated with hands connected underneath the chin wearing glasses and emotionless face)_. 

Shinji hated the way his father sat like that. It made him look like he was on the can and thinking about the paperwork he had to do after he finished. Basically, he looked like a retard. 

Shinji pushed the thought out of his head and instead focused on the plans he had on smashing his father's car with a baseball bat. All he had to do was buy a baseball bat, find his father's car then wreck havoc. He may even buy some spray paint and write bustard all over the wreaked car.

Shinji walked up to the desk then stood in front of it. He tried not to look scared but being alone with his father, especially when no one else was around and at such an irregular time, was not something he liked to do. While standing there Shinji began to wonder why he had such a big desk but nothing on it. There was never anything on the desk. Did he just sit there all day doing nothing?

"You are now fifteen, correct?" His father asked him.

Shinji nodded. He couldn't figure out why his father would care. So he waited for his father to continue, and then he realised what he meant: by fifteen he would be sexually mature. 

'Oh shit he's going to try to ass rape me. I heard that he's a sick fuck but I never imagined this' Shinji thought. He began to look around for a weapon. Something, anything, he could use to beat the shit out of his father. All he could find was the desk and he couldn't lift that.

His father nodded to himself and then reached into his desk to retrieve something. He pulled out a folder and placed in front of Shinji. The words "for your eyes only" appeared on the folder as well as his name and the letters SSFUWTCHWTLUTIC.

Shinji nearly fell over and had to support himself on the desk. When he recovered from the surprise - this very good surprise - he stood up straight and focused on the folder in front of him.

"Um. I know NERV stands for Near Elderly Retard Voyeurs but what does this SSFUWTCHWTLUTIC stand for and what is it? A section of NERV?" Shinji asked his father as he stared at the folder. He couldn't see AR anywhere, which ruled out his ass raping theory. 

His father frowned as his son's misinterpretation of what NERV meant. "NERV actually means Never Eat Ritsuko's Vegetables, which is good advice. From what I've heard she cooks worse then Major Katsuragi," Gendo paused to push his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. 

Shinji began to laugh. "Father, I live with Misato. She manages to screw up cooking instant noodles. One time she fed Pen-Pen curry Raman and we had to take him to the vet to get his stomach pumped. And Pen-Pen has eaten a beer can before. It didn't affect him at all".  

Gendo's sweat dropped. "I see. Perhaps I shall have to look into changing what NERV means." Gendo looked at Shinji as if trying to see through him. "She nearly killed the penguin with something as simple as curry Raman?"

Shinji nodded. Misato was a terrible cook. Suicide was a better option than eating Misato's meals. 

Gendo slowly shook his head. Thinking about it nauseated him. Once he recovered from the queasiness he continued.

"Now for your question. Yes, SSFUWTCHWTLUTIC is a section of NERV, of which only four people know about: myself, Sub-Commander Fuyutski, Agent Kaji and you. It still surprises me that no one has worked out that Agent Kaji seems to do nothing here except drink coffee and try to get into Major Katsuragi's pants, but now that you have reached fifteen his true purpose will soon be fulfilled. SSFUWTCHWTLUTIC, as you may have guessed, stands for 'Stop Shinji Fucking Up With The Chick He Wants To Lay Using The Ikari Charm'".

Shinji sweat dropped at the meaning of the acronym on the front of the folder. "I don't fully understand what you mean father. What does lay mean?" Shinji asked.

All Shinji knew was that chickens laid eggs. What sick, perverted experiment had his father planned to use him for? He was pretty sure that by chick, his father meant a girl. If an anal probe was going to be involved, Shinji didn't want to be.

Gendo nearly fell backwards. "How stupid are you? Living with a nymphomaniac like Major Katsuragi was meant to help you pick up on terms like this. It was the only reason I allowed it to go through". Gendo stopped when he seen the look of confusion was still on Shinji's face. "What?"

Shinji grimaced. "What does nymphomaniac mean?"

Why does this asshole have to use big words to confuse me? It's as if he's taunting me. 

Gendo sighed, "This is going to take forever. The Ikari Charm must have skipped a generation". Gendo began to bang his head against the table while muttering something about God forsaking him and trying to ruin his life. 

"Can you explain this Ikari Charm thing to me? I don't get it."

Gendo began to consider calling in security to take Shinji to an empty apartment building, torture him, fill the building with explosives, detonating it and then getting the UN to bomb the site with those big rockets they have so Gendo could go back to pretending he didn't a son. He took a deep breath, counted backwards from 10 and begun to explain.

"You see son, the Ikari men have a certain knack for getting what they want. We like to refer to it as The Ikari Charm. All Ikari men have it, although with you there is some doubt. If you don't grow a set of balls in the near future you are never going to get that little redheaded beauty into bed. I have to admit Shinji. If I had a single drop of emotion, was 30 years younger, wasn't part machine and had a fully functioning penis I would have her in the sack quicker then that Maya can change into that little bunny rabbit suit of hers at the mention of a lesbian".

Hmmm. I never knew he was part machine. Perhaps that's why he wasn't a real father, who cost me all my friends.

Shinji began to imagine he was playing in a park with lots of other kids. One of the girls stands up and says that her daddy makes ice cream. All the kids "oh and ah". Then Shinji says "well my dad is part machine. That's much better then your dad making ice cream". Then all the kids start gathering around him asking to be his friend.

Shinji enjoyed his daydream until he began to think about the last part of that sentence. Ha, the sick bastard probably can't even get it up. Probably has to use Viagra Plus or something. This thought brought a smile to Shinji's face. 

_(All these thoughts occurred in a record time of five seconds)_

A chuckle was heard from behind Gendo and Shinji looked up to see Kaji standing behind Gendo, to the left.

"When Katsuragi finally gives into me I'll need to borrow that suit of Maya's. She looks about the same size as Misato." Kaji said as he thought of the parts of the body the suit didn't cover.

Shinji, who previously was very confused, was now even more confused. Why would Maya have a bunny rabbit suit? Is it for a fancy dress party or something?

"Shut up Agent Kaji. It is not your turn to speak and you can whack off over Major Katsuragi in your own time." Gendo turned back to Shinji. "Now with the basics out of the way, it is time to move onto the briefing, Agent Ikari. Your call sign shall be 'Lover Boy'. You will find all the information you need about the other agent's call signs and other information about SSFUWTCHWTLUTIC procedures in the folder. It also contains all the information on the current target, the second child"

At the mention of whacking off over Misato, Shinji began to think about all the times he had done it. He quickly leaned forward. Kaji noticed.

"Fucking pervert," Kaji muttered.

Gendo reached into his desk and pulled out another folder. "This is all the information you need for Operation Rammstein, your first operation in the field. We've made it simple and the chance of success is consequently highly unlikely. However, the missions will become more detailed as we progress and your skills increase. Agent Kaji will now brief you on the mission. Agent Kaji".

"Right, thanks Commander". Kaji begins setting up a projector and a laptop on Gendo's desk. Once he finished he put up one of those big white screens and turned the projector on. Shinji groaned when he seen the image displaying the booting up of Windows 2015 FU Edition. 

Kaji turned towards Shinji. "You do realise that Fucked Up Edition is the best and most expensive version of Windows these days".

"What are you talking about? All Windows versions are Fucked Up. All that makes this one special is that they name it correctly. You're paying for the convenience of being able to say that your version of Windows is Fucked Up without getting sued."

"You do realise that NERV is mostly funded by Microsoft. Why do you think it's called NERV? It's not because it stands for Nobody Entertains Russian Vodka. It's because if you go back one letter it makes MDQU, which means Macintosh Doesn't Quite Understand or Microsoft Does Question Users. I can't remember which one they decided on going with."

"I think they canned both and went with Microsoft Delivers Quality Understanding", Gendo interrupted. 

"But none of those are true. Well maybe the Macintosh one but who cares about them anyway? This acronym stuff doesn't make any sense," said Shinji.

_I suggest that is enough Microsoft bashing for one chapter and that the author shouldn't use up all his material in the first chapter._

"You are stupid, aren't you?" Kaji asked, "Commander, did you drop him on his head as a kid or something?"

Gendo looked out the window. "Ahhhh……. No of course not. I wouldn't do that sort of thing".

"You dropped me as a kid?" Shinji yelled.

"Well your mother had just got out of the shower and…….. well you remember what she looked like. I was so occupied looking at… well……. her that you rolled out of my arms." Gendo said looking away. 

Kaji begun to chuckle. "Your wife was a hot one Commander. I don't know how you managed to get her. I wouldn't have minded a piece of her. Was she good in the sack?"

Gendo began to glare at Kaji, who looked like he was about to run away.

"Hey, can I have a chair or something? I never take stuff in very well if I'm standing up" Shinji asked, looking uncomfortable.

Gendo frowned, again. He turned to Kaji. "Agent Kaji, shut up and go get the little sissy boy a chair"

Why is he such a prick? Shinji wondered. Ever since I walked in he's been taunting me. If he was a chick, he could pass for Asuka. 

He should have been a girl, Gendo thought. He acts like one as it is. According to Major Katsuragi's reports he acts like the perfect little bitch. He cooks, he cleans, and he even does the laundry. If we cloned him we could sell him on one of those home shopping networks. 

Since Windows finally breached the 5 minute boot up mark Kaji was able to go and get the chair and find that Windows had finished booting up by the time he got back. Of course Kaji had used PowerPoint to do his presentation. He opened up the file and begun to focus on Shinji, who had just sat down.

The first slide showed the SSFUWTCHWTLUTIC acronym. Kaji left clicked using his new Microsoft ASPOS _(Awesome Sounding Piece Of Shit)_ Mouse. The screen was then filled with a picture of Asuka. She was wearing her school uniform and her long red hair flowed over her shoulders. Gendo seemed to be drooling. 

_Fine, let the Microsoft Bashing continue. While on the subject I would like to add my own point. MICROSOFT stands for Major Insurance Company Raping Of Software Owning, Friendly Teenagers. Or if you prefer, Money Inseparable Cockheads Ripping Off Sensitive, Overloaded, Fanatic Teenagers. That's all I've got. Any more would be appreciated at indeptheva@hotmail.com_

**Major Institutional Corporate Raiders **that **Often Fizzle Thoroughly – Added by Bene**

"Shinji, this is the target," Kaji said, using a pointer. "Her name is Asuka Langley Soryu. She has red hair and blue eyes. She is half German, half Japanese…."

"Kaji, I know all of that. Asuka's a pilot just like me, so I see her all the time, and that's not mentioning that I live with her and go to the same school as her" Shinji interrupted. 

"Right". Kaji looked back at the laptop and skipped the next 20 slides of the presentation muttering something about all the time he spent making the perfect presentation. He stopped when he reached a slide displaying the words Operation: Rammstein.

"Operation: Rammstein is based around the fact that Rammstein is Asuka's favourite band. The contents of that folder include the bands history, profiles on the members and the lyrics in both German and Japanese. This should be enough for you to produce satisfactory conversation and therefore form a mutual interest. Also included are some basic German sentences and words so you can begin learning the language". 

Shinji put up his hand.

"What?" Kaji asked.

"Is douche bag German?" Shinji asked.

"No. Why?" 

"Well, Asuka calls me a douche bag and I don't know what it means" 

Kaji and Gendo burst out laughing, which caused Shinji to try to sink into the chair. He didn't bother to ask them what it meant. Obviously it wasn't anything good. When Kaji had recovered he continued with the briefing.__

"Every operation will involve Primary and Secondary objectives. You must complete all of the primary objectives to move to the next operation and the secondary objectives are just there for something extra that will help in later operations."

Kaji left clicked again and the objectives of the operation appeared. 

Operation: Rammstein

Primary Objectives:

1) Collect 2 Rammstein Collector Edition Boxed Sets from Sub-Command Futuyski

2) Listen to one of the Rammstein Collector Edition Boxed Sets

3) Pick a couple of the songs to be your favourites 

4) Locate a shop in which to purchase wrapping paper

5) Wrap one of the Rammstein Collector Edition Boxed Sets

6) Read through lyrics

7) Give the wrapped Rammstein Collector Edition Boxed Set to Asuka

8) Ask Asuka to help you translate the songs

9) Chat with Asuka about Rammstein

Secondary Objectives:

1) Rendezvous with Agent Kaji to install video camera in Misato's room.

2) Install listening device in Katsuragi's Living Room

3) Install listening device in Katsuragi's Kitchen

Shinji stared at the list in disbelief. When he began to read the Secondary Objectives he frowned. "Why do we need a video camera in Misato's Room?" He questioned Kaji. 

Kaji seemed to try to fade away.

"Yes Agent Kaji. Why is that one of the objectives?" Gendo inquired. "Remove it at once".

"Yes sir".

"Fucking pervert," Gendo muttered.

Once Kaji had removed the objective the briefing continued.  

"Father, I still don't understand what this is about" Shinji whined.

"You want to engage in sexual relations with the second child, do you not?"

Shinji had never really thought about it that much. When he began to think about how good Asuka looked, and how she was heaps better then all the other girls, he knew that she would be good but that she would never do it with someone like him. He then considered saying that he wasn't certain of how to engage in sexual relations correctly but decided that he had been laughed at enough for one day.

"Well, I guess that would be enjoyable, but I don't understand why you are helping me. I didn't think dads normally tried to help their sons have sex."

"Shinji, do you really have the brains or the balls to get the second child into bed?"

Shinji didn't reply. Instead he looked down at his feet.

"Exactly. Ikari men always get what they want with women. It's in our blood. If Agent Kaji here was an Ikari he would have no problem bedding Major Katsuragi. And since you lack the required ability to get what you want I must come to your aid. If an Ikari didn't get what he wanted, it would be a disaster. You must not fail."

"But father, I have never seen you use the Ikari charm. I doubt you've been with a woman in 10 years". 

Gendo smirked and pressed a button on his desk.

"Yes sir. What is it?" Ritsuko's voice came out of a hidden speaker. 

"I am stressed. I need your help to relieve it." Gendo replied.

"Yes sir".

Within 2 minutes Ritsuko appeared through a side door wearing a bunny suit. She walked over a stood by Gendo's desk.

Shinji was shocked. The suit Ritsuko was wearing covered her entire body except her face, her breasts and between her legs. Shinji began to drool as he stared at the latter 2 of the exposed parts.

Ritsuko looked over at Shinji. "Shinji, you're staring".

Oh shit! I've been spotted! Look away! Shinji continued staring. He was very much intrigued. Look away. He just kept staring

"SHINJI" Ritsuko yelled, "stop staring at me".

Shinji turned bright red; of course this red would be more red then Asuka's hair. He turned back towards his father. He continued staring out of the corner of his eye.

"Fucking pervert," Ritsuko muttered.

"Now if you'll leave us. Shinji, you have a week to complete your job for me. I expect a full report when you have finished. You are dismissed". Gendo handed the two folders to Shinji.

Shinji turned to look at Kaji and realised he was no longer there. Neither was the laptop or the projector. Shinji wanted to know how he left so quickly but decided that he didn't want to see what Ritsuko could do in her bunny suit, well not with his father anyway; so he quickly walked out of the room and closed the door.

He leaned on the door thinking. From within the office he could hear Ritsuko moaning. He quickly jumped away from the door. 

"Yeah, that's it. Keep rubbing it like that". He heard his father say.

"Fucking pervert," Shinji muttered.

He began to walk towards Fuyutski's office. He hoped Sub-Commander Fuyutski would be a bit more understanding and give him the answers to at least some of the questions whizzing around in his head. 

*****

Authors Notes

*****

Version History –

Version 1.0 – the original but not the best. Length: approximately 1900 words.

Version 1.1 – More words, more jokes, more fun and, of course, more insults. Added some of Shinji's thoughts as well. Length: approximately 3235 words.

Version 1.2 – Mainly fixing up typos and some grammar, this really should have been done in 1.1. Length: approximately 3322.

Version 1.3 – Was preread and is heaps better then those preceding it. Likely to stay like this for a while.

Once again, thanx to all those who reviewed versions 1.0, 1.1 and 1.2. 

As well as Bene my prereader. 

Later.

Marzee

indeptheva@hotmail.com


	2. Happy Birthday Shinji

The Ikari Charm

A Neon Genesis: Evangelion Fanfic written by Marzee for 'In Depth Eva'

Disclaimer

I don't own Eva, well at least not yet. Gainax does so the characters in this fic are not mine, and like most people I just borrow them for a while. Hopefully Gainax won't sue me. If they do they won't get much. The wages of an unemployed 17-year-old student in Australia is getting less and less. J

Warning

Also there may be swearing in this fic (of various languages) so I thought I would warn you. I have decided to pretend to be German so I will get away with the poor English that is bound to be in this fic (I only get C's plus the occasional B- in English at school) so I'm sorry to all those who pride themselves on that sort of thing. I'll try my best. 

Sex will be implied in this fic but nothing in great detail.  I read lemons but I don't write them. So if you are under age please don't read it (or do so at your own risk).

Notes

1) I am SO sorry this took so long. It isn't even that long but I've been busy with school and literally forgot about this for a while. Hopefully you're not too mad. The first chapter of NGE: Reincarnation will be out soon for your reading pleasure and I'll get started on the third chapter of this very soon. Once again, SORRY.

2) **_Blah blah blah_** is a translation of something that wasn't written in English.

3)  _(Blah blah blah)_ means that is not part of the story and just a message or something.

4) _Blah blah blah_ means a comment from Dark Marzee.

Thank You Messages

Thanks go to all the people who reviewed the first chapter. You were a great help. When this was finished the listed included 14 people.

Can't leave out Sunlit Computers who sold me a computer that doesn't cool itself properly. Without them I wouldn't be writing this right now. I'd be playing Jedi Knight 2 or something. Must start looking into the case mod arena. 

Thanks to Bene for pre-reading. 

The Ikari Charm

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday, Shinji

(Version 1.0)

Shinji walked down another hallway in the vast underground facility call NERV. He had his head bowed and was deep in thought. 

Why does father want me to sleep with Asuka? It doesn't make sense for him to do this for some family pride thing. Maybe he plans to videotape us or something, and jack off over it. It's just like that sick bastard to do something like this to me. He always uses me for his own ends no matter what that entails. 

Just as he was about to reach Fuyutski's office, Shinji turned around a corner and collided with someone running around the same corner.

"Oh Shinji, I'm so sorry," he heard Maya say as he stared at an unfamiliar ceiling from his position on the ground. "Are you ok?"

Shinji groaned in reply as he began to sit up. When he laid eyes on Maya, who was sitting on the floor, he realised she was dressed in her normal uniform, except she wasn't wearing a shirt, just a bra and a pair of pants. Her hair was wet and it appeared that she had only just got out of the shower. 

_(Had this been a fanfic that likes to use nosebleeds when Shinji sees a larger then normal portion of female flesh, I believe Shinji would now be unconscious from blood loss and in need of a blood transfusion. Although, if it was, he would have already been dead from the Ritsuko encounter)_

"Ah…um….ah….yeah," Shinji stammered, as his face turned red.

Maya noticed his face and looked down to realise she didn't have a shirt on. She quickly covered herself with her arms and stood up. 

"Ah….one of my uniforms is missing. I ran out here to see if someone had taken it and then I ran into you," Maya said. 

"Oh, so somebody took your shirt?" Shinji asked, as he stood up.

Maya blushed. "No. I must have forgotten to put it on in my rush. I have to find my uniform".

"Ok. Do you want me to help? What does it look like?" Shinji asked, now looking slightly concerned rather then totally embarrassed.

Maya's blush worsened. "Well, it's a bunny rabbit suit". Maya turned her head and started looking at the wall. 

"Th..that's yours?" Shinji asked, shocked. He mentally slapped himself.

"What? You've seen it?" Maya asked, wide eyed.

Shinji contemplated running away. He would have if all his blood hadn't started to gather in one part of his body at the thought of Maya wearing the suit. Unfortunately this caused Shinji to cringe as his pants become rather tight in the crotch area. He had to lean forward to relieve some of the stress.

"Oh my" Maya said, covering her mouth with one of her hands, worsening Shinji's situation by allowing him a better view of her breasts. If the mention of a bunny rabbit suit did this to him then he had seen her suit. "Where did you see it Shinji?" Maya asked. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake him. 

Shinji, who was in pain before, nearly fainted at the pain that began to radiate through his body at the sight of Maya's breasts bouncing as she shook him. If he had a spine that was composed of more then nerves he would have jumped Maya in the hallway, lesbian or not. Since this was not the case he could do nothing but stand there and take the pain. 

"Ri…..Ritsu…….Ritsuko……has……it," he managed to get out after a few seconds.

Shinji was no longer supporting his own weight and when Maya let go of him he fell in a heap on the ground. He then stood up and watched as Maya ran off in the direction of Ritsuko's office. He nearly jumped through the roof when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Sub-Commander Fuyutski standing behind him, also watching the woman run off.

"Get used to it, Shinji. Most of the better ones are on the other team now". Fuyutski said calmly. 

"But won't most of them be wearing shirts?" Shinji asked.

"It depends on which college you go to," Fuyutski replied with a smile.

Shinji cringed. He didn't think he could take much more of that. He made a mental note of asking his father if it was possible to get the school uniform changed to include a pair of tracksuit pants.

"Now then, I believe you are here to collect some items from me, correct?"

Shinji nodded.

"Well come into my office. I have everything you need ready and then you can go home. You don't want to sleep through your birthday."

With that Fuyutski began to walk back towards his office, with Shinji following a few steps behind. 

*****

"So all the information you need is in the folder your father gave you, like installing the listening devices, good places to put them, stuff like that".

Shinji stood opposite of Fuyutski, with his desk between them with Fuyutski sitting in his chair. Shinji was looking at the three small boxes that sat on the table. One of them contained five small listening devices, which he was to place in the kitchen and living room of the apartment, and the other two were the Rammstein boxed sets, containing all six of Rammstein's albums in SDAT format. 

"Ok, I have work to do here and you have to go back home before Misato or Asuka wake up. Don't worry about any of this stuff until tomorrow".

Shinji picked up the boxes and went to walk out of the office. Just as he was about to walk out the door he heard Fuyutski's voice.

"Oh, and Shinji," the old man said, smiling. "Happy Birthday".

Shinji nodded and walked out of the office. 

Fuyutski put his feet up on his desk as the door shut and then put his hands behind his head. "The odds of that happening are about the same as Maya agreeing to have sex with Agent Kaji". Fuyutski smiled to himself as he remembered the young woman running down the hall - "he's got no hope in hell".

*****

As Shinji walked through the hallways of NERV on his way to the Geofront to catch the train to the surface he once again encountered Maya. She still had no shirt on but this time she held a bunny suit over her left arm. When she spotted Shinji she gave him a worried glance.

"Shinji, have you seen any women walk past here?" She asked him.

Shinji shook his head. "No, why?" 

"No reason. Thanks for telling me were my suit was". 

Both of them blushed and Shinji nodded. 

Then the faintest sound was heard. "Maya, where are you?"

Maya blushed again. "I have to go. Bye Shinji".

She then walks off as if looking for something.

As Shinji was about to continue, he heard a rustling from behind him. He turned around to see one of the air conditioning vents open and a head poke out from it, looking in the direction Maya walked off in. When he realized the coast was clear, Kaji jumped out of the opening and landed on the floor. As he turned around to close the vent he noticed Shinji staring at him.

"Hey, Shinji. Did you go and collect that stuff from Sub-Commander Fuyutski?" Kaji asked as he reached up and closed the vent.

Shinji nodded. "Was that your voice that I heard just before?"

Kaji grinned. "I have her so worked up. She's beginning to think she's hearing things. And whenever she hears the word lesbian she runs off to go get her bunny rabbit suit". Kaji began to chuckle. 

"Just like Misato, she will soon fall to my persuasive charm. Then I shall have them both and there will be a heaven on earth, in my bedroom". Kaji begins to imagine what it's like to have two women and a sly grin spreads across his face. 

Shinji is confused. One minute Kaji is speaking about how he wants to sleep with Misato. Now he's going on about having sex with Misato and Maya. Shinji could hardly contemplate pleasing one woman, let alone two. And wasn't Maya a lesbian? When Shinji had been watching some post-impact comedy called Seinfeld, which was on its 52nd rerun, it was explained that once you were on that team there was no changing back. 

"Kaji, why do you want to sleep with two women? And isn't Maya a lesbian? Lesbians only sleep with other women."

Kaji shook his head with a smile on his face. "Shinji, you are so naive. When you have had as many women as I have you will begin to understand. The best thing about sex is experimentation; you start to get bored with it if you keep doing it the same way. You try something new to make it better. 

"With me, I now desire to have two women. It is a goal of all men to have two women at once and the fact that Maya is a lesbian will add to my triumph! Turning a lesbian back to our side is no easy feat - but I think I can pull it off. Do you understand?" 

Shinji nodded his head in agreement. Kaji had got bored with scoring with one woman and wanted to have two at once but Shinji knew what he would end up pulling. When Shinji thought about having both Misato and Maya in his bed with him, it was a very pleasant thought. To stop himself from getting too excited, Shinji thought back to the briefing. He remembered how Kaji had disappeared so quickly before Ritsuko had come in.

"Kaji, how did you leave my father's office so quickly? I didn't even see you leave".

Kaji cringed. "I thought the Commander was just demonstrating his power so I hid under his desk. Unfortunately he wasn't". Kaji shuddered. "Watching your father use a penis pump to get it up while being within a meter radius is something I intend to avoid from now on. And even though I am a bit of a voyeur, I didn't enjoy the view I had from under the desk. Ritsuko could do with a shave once in a while."

Shinji turned bright red. "Yeah, I noticed she wasn't a true blond". 

Kaji cracked up laughing and smiled at Shinji. "That's one of the things I've always wondered about Asuka". 

He winked at Shinji. Shinji turned even redder. This caused Kaji to laugh even more. 

"I'd better get going Shinji. I can't leave Maya alone for to long. She might get lonely. I'll drop by your place later; I might even have a present for you."

He smiled and walked off. 

Shinji stood in the hallway and watched him walk away before turning and heading for the train station. Had he been paying attention to his surroundings he may have noticed a naked Ritsuko sneaking through the hallways in an effort to get back to her office and her cloths, while covering as much of her body as she could with her arms and hands.

"Maya can be so protective over her love toys. She hates it when I borrow them without asking," Ritsuko muttered, hiding in a doorway. 

*****

When Shinji arrived back at Misato's apartment he silently opened the door and walked inside. It was about five and he knew that neither Misato nor Asuka would be up by now. He sneaked through the apartment and into his room. 

Since he was wide-awake by now he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he pulled out his SDAT player and begun to inspect one of the Rammstein boxed sets. He slowly opened it, trying not to make too much noise with the plastic, and took out the six albums. In order of release they were called: Herzeleid, Sehnsucht, Mutter, Leidenschaft, Gottin and Ehebruch. 

**_Translation: The titles in order mean Heartache, Longing, Mother, Passion, Goddess and Adultery._**

_(Currently there are only three Rammstein albums, which are the first three. Herzeleid was released in 1995, Sehnsucht in 1997 and Mutter was only released in 2001, so it isn't likely a new album will be released for at least a year, probably longer. I made up the last three)_

Shinji stared at the titles in bewilderment. He had no clue what they meant so decided to start with the first album, Herzeleid, which was pre-impact. He opened the case, placed the tape into his SDAT player and hit the play button. 

*****

After two hours Shinji took of the earphones and placed his SDAT player on his desk. He picked up the Rammstein boxed sets, the two folders and the listening devices and put them in one of his draws. 

He had listened to both Herzeleid and Sehnsucht, but hadn't bothered to look at the lyrics yet. Shinji had decided that his favourite song was Sehnsucht, although Engel, Spiel Mit Mir, Heirate Mich, Tier and Wollt Ihr Das Bett In Flammen Sehen were also good.

**_Translation: Engel = Angel, Spiel Mit Mir = Play With Me, Heirate Mich = Marry Me, Tier = Animal and Wollt Ihr Das Bett In Flammen Sehen = Do you want to see the bed in flames?_**

Looking at the clock on the wall, Shinji decided it was time to get up and have a shower so he could make breakfast, do the lunches and still get to school on time. So he slowly got up off his bed and went into the bathroom and had a shower. 

_(The shower seen was rather uneventful so I emitted it. No one really wanted details, did they?)_

When Shinji emerged from the shower he was surprised to see Asuka standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Since it was his turn to do the cooking he was very surprised that Asuka was doing something she didn't have to. He was so surprised that he didn't even notice the towel slip from around his waist and land on the floor.

When Asuka turned around to tell Shinji breakfast was ready she was shocked at the sight of him standing naked with his mouth open and the towel around his ankles. 

Most girls would have turned away embarrassed but Asuka had a way about her. She could turn any situation into a positive one. Well, at least from her perspective.

"Gee Shinji, I thought it was only guys who were good looking that liked to show themselves off," Asuka said. She then laughed and pointed at Shinji's package. "I guess the little boys like to come out and play too, huh?"

_To add some flavour to the story I think a challenge should be put to the author as to how many names he can come up with for penis throughout the story. Let's see what you got. _

_(Marzee smiles broadly)_

Shinji, being totally clueless, looked down and finally realised that his manhood was showing. He quickly grabbed the towel, wrapped it around his waist and ran to his room faster then Elton John after buying that low cut purple dress he found at the shopping centre. 

Asuka frowned at the open door that Shinji had run out of. 

"Such a wimp. I don't even know if it was small or not," Asuka said, before sighing. "If only Kaji hadn't locked the door every time he had a shower on the trip here I would have had something to go on". She turned around and continued cooking breakfast. 

*****

By the time Shinji returned to the kitchen, Asuka had finished breakfast and she, along with Misato, was currently eating breakfast. Shinji noticed that a plate had been placed in front of his seat, which was next to Asuka, so he walked over and sat down. 

Misato gave Shinji a warm smile as he sat down. "Happy Birthday Shinji-kun," she said happily before standing up, walking around the table and embracing the boy. 

Shinji smiled and hugged Misato back, noticing that she hadn't bothered to put on a bra so early in the morning. He may be able to use this against Kaji later on.

Misato then when and sat back down before reaching under the table and retrieving the present she had left on the chair next to hers. 

"Happy Birthday Shinji-kun," Misato repeated, handing him the present with a loving smile on her face.

Shinji took the present and stared at it in his hands. It was a present slightly bigger then Shinji's whole hand. He was a little worried that it may contain something along the lines of what he had received earlier in the morning. He knew Asuka was obviously not involved but he was unsure about Misato. Father had mentioned only four, but there may be more. 

He slowly unwrapped the present to reveal a……….

New Sony SDAT player. 

Shinji was excited. Sony made the best SDAT players. Opening the box Shinji found the player, which was slightly smaller then his old one, a pair of earphones and some batteries. 

"Th….Than…Thank you, Misato," Shinji stammered. It was the best gift he had ever been given. It was also the biggest sign of affection anyone had ever shown towards him. 

"You're welcome, Shinji-kun," Misato said, smiling. His reaction was one of surprise and happiness, which was what she was hopping for. "You seem to use that other one of yours quite a bit and when I picked it up one day I noticed it was an old model and thought you might like a new one". 

Shinji nodded and placed his present on the table, wrapping everything up to make sure it was protected. He then began to eat again, with a small smile on his face this time. Misato, however, looked slightly perplexed. 

Um……Asuka, don't you have something to give to Shinji?" Misato asked, wondering if the girl had bothered to buy Shinji anything. 

Asuka stopped eating and nodded. Since Shinji hadn't expected anything he looked up surprised, just in time to see Asuka's palm heading for his face. When it connected Shinji was thrown from his chair and landed on the ground. Still dazed, Shinji stared at the ceiling like he had been hit with a baseball bat. If Asuka had of had one handy he probably would have been. 

"Asuka," Misato yelled out, shocked. "Why did you do that?"

Asuka turned away from the boy and pointed a finger at him, accusingly. "He had the nerve to reveal his doodle to me while I was cooking breakfast. I don't care if it's his birthday. You don't do that to a girl of my standing," Asuka replied, angrily.

_Yeah, Bitchy Asuka is in the house. **When is she not? –ed**_

Misato stared back at Asuka blankly. "What's a doodle?"

Asuka blushed. "You know… his winky".

Misato looked at Shinji, questionably. She still didn't understand what Asuka was talking about. 

"His penis, God damn it! He revealed himself to me," Asuka yelled across the table. 

"Oh," Misato replied, intelligibly. She then glared at Shinji. Had he had not already been on the ground, he would have been now.

"It….it…it wasn't my fault!" Shinji stammered a response. "Asuka was cooking and I couldn't believe it. I didn't notice when my towel fell down". 

"What are you saying?" Asuka yelled. "That I don't do my chores??"

Shinji began to wonder if it was all worth it. Maybe he should just become a mute or something. 

He shook his head. "No. It's just that it was my turn to cook breakfast and when I seen you doing it for me I was surprised, that's all," Shinji attempted to recover a little dignity. 

Misato smiled slyly. "He's got a point. You did something nice for Shinji and I didn't even have to ask". 

Now Asuka was on the defensive. "Well… my birthday is on a day when I cook so I was just sending Shinji the message that I want him to cook on my birthday. So don't forget, baka". Asuka then looked at the clock. "Shit, it's nearly time for school". She ran off to have a shower, forgetting about Shinji's present and leaving him in the kitchen with Misato. 

Misato looked over to Shinji, who had now picked himself of the floor and had sat back down in his seat. "Shinji, just because you're fifteen doesn't mean you can just go around naked in this house," she said smiling. "I think I might get Kaji to have a talk to you. I'll see if he can come over after school". 

She then stood up and walked into the lounge room, on her way to her room. 

Great, Shinji thought, "just what I need, Kaji to explain the benefits of having two women at once…again". 

Shinji stood up and took the plates to the sink. 

As he began to wash up he began to wonder if Asuka did buy him a present like she said. 

*****

Authors Notes

*****

Well, what did you think? Some R&R would be good. Whether it is good, bad or ugly, it's all welcome.

The next chapter, which I'm going to start over the next couple of days, will be about their day at school and then chapter 4 will be about after school and a party. That's the plan anyway. Next chapter should be done soon.

Thanks to Bene for pre-reading. I'm not that flash with English and Bene gives me an idea of how good the story is as well.

The first chapter of NGE: Reincarnation will be out soon. It's a more serious attempt at a continuation fic. Check it out soon.

See ya,

Marzee


	3. Who goes to school...

The Ikari Charm  
  
A Neon Genesis: Evangelion Fanfic written by Marzee for 'In Depth Eva' www.geocities.com/indeptheva/index.htm  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I don't own Eva, well at least not yet. Gainax does so the characters in this fic are not mine, and like most people I just borrow them for a while. Hopefully Gainax won't sue me. If they do they won't get much. The wages of an unemployed 17 year old student in Australia is getting less and less. (  
  
Warning  
  
Also there may be swearing in this fic (of various languages) so I thought I would warn you.  
  
Sex will be implied in this fic but nothing in great detail. I read lemons but I don't write them. So if you are under age please don't read it (or do so at your own risk).  
  
The pinball game in Windows XP is highly addictive when you are putting off doing something else. Beware the pinball game.  
  
Notes  
  
1) Even though Chapter 2 didn't have the amount of humour Chapter 1 had I'll see if I can make up for it here. If not, well, I guess then it will be a humour fic without humour. At least it will be unique. There's more humour in Chapter 4 when I write about the birthday party.  
  
2) For all the Rei Fans, Rei will make her first appearance at school, in this chapter. Sorry about the Rei delay but she wasn't really needed in the first two chapters and my fear of writing her wrong was probably another factor. Anyway, she's here now but how is she tangled up in the SSFUWTCHWTLUTIC's plans, or is she?  
  
3) Blah blah blah is a translation of something that wasn't written in English.  
  
4) (Blah blah blah) means that is not part of the story and just a message or something.  
  
5) Blah blah blah means a comment from Dark Marzee.  
  
6) "Blah blah blah" mean talking.  
  
7) "blah" means an emphasized word.  
  
Thank You Messages  
  
Thanks go to all the people who reviewed the first and second chapters. You were a great help.  
  
Thanks also go to Xenogears 15 who's been trying to help me with my grammar while editing NGE: Reincarnation.  
  
The Ikari Charm  
  
Chapter 3: Who goes to school on their birthday? (Version 1.0)  
  
By the time Shinji finished the dishes Asuka was nearly ready to go to school. She quickly got dressed and was ready to go when there was about ten minutes to get to school.  
  
"Come on Shinji, or we're gonna be late," Asuka said when she finally appeared in the kitchen.  
  
Shinji sighed as he stood up from his seated position at the table and picked up his book back.  
  
"See you later," Misato called from her room.  
  
"Bye," Asuka replied as she stepped out the door.  
  
Shinji watched as Asuka gracefully walked out the door, before saying bye to Misato and leaving the apartment. He reached the elevator just as Asuka pushed the button to go down.  
  
As he stood there, listening to Asuka tapping her foot impatiently, he began to think about his conversation with his father and Kaji. He hoped no one else knew about his father's lack of confidence in his. abilities.  
  
As the elevator door opened and both teenagers stepped inside, Shinji remembered the confusion about NERV had meant. Although there was little chance that Asuka knew what it meant, it was all Shinji could come up with to talk about.  
  
"So, Asuka, do you have any idea what NERV means? You were working at the German Branch before I came here and I don't get told much."  
  
Asuka turned to look at Shinji. "It means nerve in German," She said before smiling. "If I had my way it would stand for Nobody Endures a Redheads Vengeance."  
  
"More like Never Enrage Rabid Vixens," Shinji muttered, before realizing what he had said but Asuka heard him perfectly.  
  
Thanks go to Bene for giving us that one. Stupid here couldn't think one up for himself  
  
(Marzee lowers his head him shame)  
  
'What did you say?" Asuka asked, giving Shinji a death stare.  
  
Shinji's brain went into overdrive then became overloaded and ran the crash system function faster then Windows 95.  
  
"Ah. ah. ah."  
  
"Come on Shinji," Asuka said sweetly, her face showing a smile. "Just tell me what you said. I won't be mad."  
  
Shinji decided that she sounded sincere and so he repeated what he had said. He walked out of the elevator with a black eye.  
  
*****  
  
The rest of the walk had been uneventful. Shinji had walked two meters behind Asuka as she fumed at Shinji's insult and began to plan revenge. Shinji decided that more attempts at conversation would be meet with stiff opposition and so he remained quite.  
  
They walked into the classroom just as the bell rang, then hurried to their seats just before the teacher arrived.  
  
The stand, bow, sit routine, or as Toji liked to call it, the dog show, was done and the teacher began to explain the meteorite hitting the Antarctica story.  
  
As boredom began to set in, Shinji began to look around the room for something to do. His eyes finally settled on Rei, who for some reason, was staring directly at him instead of gazing out the window.  
  
When she realized that she had been spotted, her gaze returned to the window and stayed that way for the rest of the class. He was left wondering why she was looking at him and if it had something to do with his father's plans.  
  
He would have to wait until lunch to confront her.  
  
*****  
  
As Shinji approached her, Rei looked back at him with a blank expression.  
  
"Rei... why were you staring at me in class?" Shinji asked.  
  
"It is you birthday, correct?" Rei asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Ah. yes."  
  
"I read in a book that you change as you get older, but you seem the same as before. I was trying to see a change in you but I couldn't find one."  
  
"Oh," Shinji hadn't expected this. "You change as you get older, but it happens over a long time. Maybe in a few months I'll look different or seem different."  
  
Rei nodded, accepting this explanation. "I see."  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll go eat my lunch. Bye Rei," Shinji said, before walking off to eat lunch with his friends. As he walked away, Rei almost smiled.  
  
He didn't even notice as Asuka sneaked away from where Toji and Kensuke were sitting.  
  
*****  
  
"Did a year 9 do that to you?" Toji asked, impressed.  
  
"I'd say at least a year 10," Kensuke added.  
  
"So, Shinji, how's the other guy. Sore as hell I bet."  
  
"That would have been a fight to see."  
  
Shinji sat looking at the ground as his friends reinvented a fight that never happened. He just sat eating his lunch, trying to block them out. After about three minutes they realized that Shinji hadn't contributed to the conversation at all and turned to see why not.  
  
When they seen the depressed look on his face they began to worry.  
  
"The guy was in year 10, right?" Toji asked.  
  
Shinji shook his head, causing Toji and Kensuke to get more desperate.  
  
Kensuke's eyes went wide. "You came to school like that, didn't you?"  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
Toji gasped. "That can only mean one thing."  
  
"Right," Kensuke agreed. "They must have jumped him on the way to school."  
  
Toji and Shinji feel backwards.  
  
*****  
  
Asuka stood by the entry of the school and waited for Shinji to come along.  
  
People had their suspicions about what type of relationship Asuka and Shinji really had. Even though she made fun of him, she still waited everyday to walk home with him.  
  
But today was different. They wouldn't be going home straight away. Asuka had been put into the position of Shinji Staller. Being asked to do this was a double edged sword, though. On one hand, she didn't mind spending time with Shinji, when he wasn't saying sorry every two minutes and it was his birthday after all, but she would have to do it in public. She didn't want people to think they were dating; it may ruin her tough girl image. His comment in the elevator also made her want to flatten him again but she had a job to do. As she noticed Shinji approaching she grabbed her book bag from the ground.  
  
"Hey Asuka," Shinji said, cautiously.  
  
"Shinji, you like playing video games, right?"  
  
She was hoping that the information she had obtained from Toji was enough to keep the boy away from the house for at least a few hours until Misato could fix up the apartment. Hikari also had to make a cake.  
  
"Ah. yeah, I guess. Why?"  
  
"Well, I heard that there was this cool new game at that arcade in the mall and I want to go play it. You don't mind coming with me do you?" Asuka asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
If Shinji had of even be considering saying no, the thought would have been washed away with the smile Asuka was giving him  
  
"Sure, that would be great. I don't feel like doing homework at the moment anyway."  
  
"Wow, Shinji's turning rebel on use," Asuka said, as they turned and walked in the opposite direction to home.  
  
Both the teens walked down the street happily. Shinji was happy because Asuka didn't seem to be angry anymore but Asuka wasn't sure why she was happy. It was either because she had done as Misato had asked and kept Shinji away from the apartment or because she was going for a walk with Shinji. She decided to put the question in the back of her mind as she wasn't sure if she would like the answer.  
  
*****  
  
When they reached the arcade Shinji bought the tokens, after Asuka made no attempt to pay, but the new game, Time Crisis 6, was taken so they decided to play a game of air hockey  
  
Shinji placed two tokens into the machine and it spat out the puck on Asuka's side. The girl reached out and grabbed the puck with one hand and the hitter with the other. She looked up at her opponent as he stood on the other side of the table and smiled wickedly.  
  
"Are you ready, Third Child?"  
  
Shinji swallowed and prepared himself. "Ready."  
  
Asuka placed the puck on the table and smashed it towards Shinji.  
  
*****  
  
Three hours later, Shinji and Asuka left the doctors and begin to walk home.  
  
"I said I was sorry Shinji. What more do you want?" Asuka asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"Something to get rid of this headache," the boy replied bluntly.  
  
"It wasn't my fault you got hit in the face. You were in the way when I went to reload. If anyone is at fault, it's you."  
  
Shinji turned towards the German girl shocked. "You're the only person I know that could blame me for what happened."  
  
Asuka smiled. "That's because I'm smarter then all the other people you know."  
  
Shinji shook his head. He couldn't win and it was pointless to keep fighting. It was his birthday and he was supposed to be having fun. He decided that maybe it was better to start up some conversation in an effort to stop her insulting him.  
  
"So... do you listen to much music Asuka?" Shinji asked. He knew she would probably tell him to mind his own business but he thought that he had to ask.  
  
"I used to but I only have CD's. Germany doesn't have SDAT players so I don't have anything to listen to until I buy one."  
  
"Why haven't you bought one yet? You've been here for over a month."  
  
"I guess I've spent most of the allowance NERV gives us on cloths and other stuff."  
  
Shinji scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "Asuka. would you like to have. do you want to have my old SDAT player. Misato bought me a new one and I don't really need it. If. you want it, it's yours."  
  
Asuka looked at the boy walking with her in shock. It hadn't even been twelve hours since she had punched him in the face and here he was offering her a present, on his birthday.  
  
"Ah. I'd like that. She looked back in the direction they were walking in. "Thanks."  
  
Shinji nearly fell over. The girl that had tried to turn his life into a living hell had said thank you to him. "You're. welcome, Asuka."  
  
They continued to walk home until in silence Asuka's cell phone rang when they were about to get into the elevator of their apartment building.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Asuka, where are you?" Kaji asked.  
  
"We're just about to get into the elevator. Why?"  
  
"We forgot to get to get the birthday candles and Hyuga just left to get some from the store across the road. Do you think you can hold Shinji for five minutes more?"  
  
A little ding was heard as the elevator reached the ground level. Asuka seen Shinji go to step into the elevator and thought quickly about what to say.  
  
"Ah. yeah, so you need us to pick up some iced coffee, Misato? That should be fine. We'll go and get that right now. Bye."  
  
She noticed Shinji didn't step away from the elevator.  
  
"Misato wants us to go get her a pack of iced coffee," Asuka repeated to make sure Shinji understood what she wanted him to do.  
  
"I just want to go and drop my bag off. My headache has gotten worse. I need to go and get some headache tablets."  
  
"Shinji, let's just go and get the coffee. It'll take five minutes. You can't tell me that you can pilot an Eva but not be able to handle a small headache for five minutes."  
  
"Asuka, Misato probably missed the cans that are in the third rack behind the beer cans. We should find out before we go and buy more."  
  
Asuka was running out of ideas. It was then that Hyuga turned around the corner before ducking back around when he seen the two pilots. Shinji turned towards the sound.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
It was then that Asuka wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck and kissed him. She moved it so that his back was against the wall and that his eyes were shut. She then motioned for Hyuga to get into the elevator.  
  
Hyuga walked into the elevator and pressed the button for Misato's apartment. Asuka noticed him staring at them as the door closed.  
  
When the elevator door closed Asuka backed away and slapped Shinji across the face.  
  
"How dare you kiss me, you pervert?" Asuka yelled in the boys face.  
  
"I. uh.didn't."  
  
"Good. That's what you have to say."  
  
Asuka turned away and started pacing after spiting on the ground, twice.  
  
"I can't believe my first kiss was wasted on some wimpy little boy. With Kaji it would have been so much better." She then stopped and turned back to Shinji. She moved her face so it was mere inches away from Shinji's.  
  
"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you. You understand?"  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
"And you'll regret it if you do that again. You understand?"  
  
Shinji nodded, again.  
  
Ding.  
  
"Good. Now let's go home."  
  
"But what about the iced coffee?"  
  
"Forget it. It's not important."  
  
With that Asuka walked into the open elevator and pushed the button for Misato's floor. Shinji followed in a daze and the elevator door closed.  
  
Kaji stood on balcony near Misato's apartment, smiling.  
  
"Well, that went better then expected. I'll have to report this to Ikari tomorrow."  
  
He then put the camera away in his bag and walked back to Misato's apartment, throwing the packet of candles that were in his pocket in the bin.  
  
*****  
  
Author's notes  
  
*****  
  
There wasn't really much there but it built up the story a bit and laid the foundations for the party, which will be the next chapter. That will include a lot of humor, some of which will focus on Kaji and his present for Shinji. The next chapter should be out within two weeks.  
  
Till next time,  
  
Marzee indeptheva@hotmail.com 


End file.
